I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: songfic #21 - Izzy Shaw wants to see Santa place the presents and gets more than she bargained for


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue or I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus

A.N. Thank you to unightfog for the suggestion!

A.N.2 - If you haven't already, vote for Sam and Andy in the PortraitMagazine[dot]net "Top 10 TV Ships" contest. We're currently in the top 10 with over 105,000 votes - but hopefully we can get into the top 5 (we're in 6th place right now). You can vote over and over - every little bit counts!

This takes place a few years before Rookie Blue starts.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Izzy Shaw opened her eyes slowly. Her sisters were asleep which meant she would be able to carry out her plan. This year she was going to see Santa stick their presents under the tree. She slipped out of bed carefully so as not to wake her sisters or alert her mother that she was out of bed.<p>

She reached the top of the stairs and heard voices. A smile lit her face. Mommy must be talking to Santa. Slowly, she crept part of the way down the stairs until she could see the family room, the room with the tree that they had decorated.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peek; (I was quiet! )_

_She thought I was tucked_

_Up in my bedroom fast asleep.(But I wasn't! )_

Izzy bit back a gasp as she saw her Mommy and Santa. She knew that Daddy had to work late but why would Mommy be kissing Santa under the mistletoe?

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white._

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_

_If Daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_

She continued to watch as her Mommy tickled Santa. She bit her lip, thinking that she wished her Daddy were home because then Mommy would stop kissing Santa.

She crept back to her bed, thinking hard.

..

Oliver heard the creaking of the floorboards but ignored it for a second as he continued to kiss his wife. It was her fault, she had been the one to hang the mistletoe.

Zoe looked up at him and smiled. "How was it?"

Oliver sighed. "Part of me is sorry that the doctor had a last second call. At the same time, it gave me something to be really thankful for. The fact that the girls are healthy and safe is enough to satisfy me."

Zoe nodded. She worked part time as a nurse and the doctor in the ward who was supposed to play Santa had gotten an emergency call. She had volunteered Oliver to be the backup (with his permission) so he had gone to spread some cheer to the sick children. "I love you Oliver" she whispered.

He kissed her again. "I love you too. Give me a few minutes to change out of this suit and kiss the girls and then we'll get their presents under the tree."

She nodded and slipped into the kitchen to boil some milk for hot chocolate.

Oliver changed and kissed his girls goodnight. Two stayed asleep but Izzy's eyes opened slowly. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Go back to sleep sweetie."

"I saw Santa kissing Mommy" she whispered.

"I'm sure you did" he said with a smile as he stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and he descended the stairs to tell his wife that one of their children 'caught' them kissing.

* * *

><p><em>Years Later<em>

Izzy Shaw was babysitting for her aunt and uncle on Christmas Eve. She didn't mind. She was shocked when her uncle called her, she didn't even know that he had her cell phone number, but he wanted to surprise her aunt by taking her to the Division Christmas Party even though she was on maternity leave.

Izzy smiled as she recalled her aunt's shocked face when her uncle led Izzy into the house.

"Sam? What's going on?"

"We're going to the party. Izzy is going to watch Meg for us."

"Sam..."

"Andy, this is not a decision you need to make, we're going."

After one hundred and three directions (as if Izzy never babysat for anyone before), her aunt and uncle left. Izzy turned on the radio and then opened her backpack. There was no such thing as a winter break for the studious high school students, midterms were right around the corner. She was a senior and had already been accepted to college but she needed to maintain her GPA to get scholarships.

As she studied, she sang if she knew the song. She couldn't explain it but she knew it helped her remember the material.

The notes to a familiar song started to play and a small smile played on her lips.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peek; (I was quiet! )_

_She thought I was tucked_

_Up in my bedroom fast asleep.(But I wasn't! )_

She heard a thin wail and headed to the nursery. Andy had said Meg would wake up around now so Izzy knew they would be on their way home.

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white._

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_

_If Daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_

Izzy reached into the crib and cradled her small cousin in her arms. "I hope if your Daddy ever dresses up as Santa you don't catch your parents kissing in your house under the mistletoe if he is still in costume" she cooed softly at the baby. She had been mad at 'Santa' for two years until she realized that 'Santa' was her parents.

She heard the front door open and walked down the stairs to greet her aunt and uncle with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
